1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for reducing core-set curling tendency of a curl-prone polymeric film element, that is, a tendency to acquire a high degree of permanent curl when stored in a wound form. It also relates to a process for reducing shelf-life curl, also called "core-set curl" or, simply, "core-set", in a self-supporting thermoplastic polymeric film element which normally is prone to acquire an undesirable amount of substantially permanent curl in its wound direction, when wound and stored in a rolled form on a winding tube, or core, under ambient temperature and humidity conditions.
It further relates to a coated film element, particularly a radiation sensitive photographic film element, comprising a thermoplastic polymeric support having a relatively low core-set curling tendency, and a relatively low curl. It also relates to a process for making commercially acceptable film elements, such as microfiche (film cards) and cinematographic film, from thermoplastic polymeric film stock material normally having high core-set curling tendency and high core-set and usually provided in roll form.